Tri-Genetics- Join the Club
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: part 3 of 3. With Ty and Lab Rat captured, Abby is forced to reply on Naomi's help to stop Lance Boil, but while Abby's fighting off Lance and his mutants, Naomi has her own problems when Roger catches her. Will he cause them to fail? In the end, it's a new beginning for the entire Grossology team, and for one individual in particular. Enjoy! and PLEASE comment!
1. Chapter 1

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Tri-Genetics** **3 CH 1****  
**

Previously on Grossology:

-Lance presses a button and Roger groans in pain "Let's piece together the puzzle, shall we?"

-A series of images flashes through Robert's brain

-Roger glares at a picture of Ty and Abby Archer "It's payback time"

-Ty and Abby are fighting a pair of figures who leap twenty feet into the air "What kind of guys can do that"

- Lab Rat analyzes a sample "I'm picking up Ant and Grasshopper DNA".

- The grossologists paste Insectiva and the mutants to a wall. Insectiva screams "I DID NOT CREATE THESE MONSTROSITIES!"

- Ty and Abby are surrounded by mutated students at the school.

- Roger steps out from behind the mutated students, smiling. "Roger, you're behind this?" Abby stammers, wide-eyed

- Abby and Ty run down the corridor, Roger screams "AFTER THEM!"

- Lab Rat unwraps a cookie and places it under a scanner. "Lance Boil must have mutated those two kids from before with insect DNA so we'd go after Insectiva"

- "Leaving him free to flood out school with mutagen cookies" Ty adds

- A panel in the wall opens up, "I've whipped up an antidote, but it's concentrated. You'll need to find a way to distribute it to the mutated students"

- The ventilation shafts burst open. "They're penetrated the gag lab! Get out of here!" Lab Rat yells. Abby climbs down a hole in the floor, Ty throws her the antodite, but the hole seals before he can climb down

- Abby climbs out of the pipe, a mutant reached up and grabs her hand

- "Hi-Ya!" Naomi slams a broom down on the mutant's hand.

- "Nice work" Abby comments

- "Thanks. Now can you tell me what's going on here?" Naomi demands

- "What I'm about to tell you will blow your mind" Abby begins.

**And now: Tri-Genetics part 3**

"First off: I'm a good guy" Abby reassured Naomi, who nodded. "I work for a secret branch of the government called the Bureau of Grossology. As a field grossologist, my mission is to battle crimes in the city that are too repulsive or repellent for the police to handle. With me so far?"

"I think so" Naomi replied

""The guy with the oversized head you saw on my communicator is Lance Boil, he used to be one of us, until he got greedy and was kicked out. An accident with a shrinking ray he had developed shrank his body, but somehow inflated his head. He's sworn revenge against us ever since. He's flooded the school with cookies laced with some sort of chemical that mutates anyone who eats it. That's what happened to all the other students."

"I see" Naomi looked thoughtful "But why go to all that trouble?"

"I don't know" Abby admitted. "But knowing Boil, he won't stop at just this school. He's probably going to use this as a staging ground for some sort of citywide domination plan."

"So, how do we stop him?" Naomi asked.

"We?" Abby repeated, throwing Naomi a 'you're kidding' look. "I'll stop him, you need to stay here" She moved to pick up the flask from inside the pipe, but Naomi grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so" She said, looking angry.

"Look, Boil's captured my two partners, I don't have time to argue with you" Abby tried to shrug off Naomi's arm, but the blonde girl held fast.

"Then don't. Let me help you, two of us have a better chance than one" She argued

"But you're not an agent. I can't risk putting you in danger" Abby countered.

"I'll be in danger if I stay here by myself" Naomi fired back, crossing her arms. "In fact, I think I'll be safer with you"

Abby opened her mouth to argue further, but stopped. Naomi had a point. Abby struggled to come up with another argument

"Besides" Naomi continued. "I saved you from that guy" Naomi nodded towards the unconscious mutant on the floor. "You owe me"

Abby couldn't argue with that. Finally she groaned. "Fine, you can help, but you need to do _everything_ I say with _no_ hesitations. Got it?"_  
_

Naomi nodded, looking nervous, but determined. Abby reached down and picked up the flask, which was undamaged.

"What's that?" Naomi asked

"The antidote" Abby explained, "Lab Rat made it just before he was captured."

"Lab Rat?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. Abby gritted her teeth. What was it about Naomi that was causing her to say so much?

"It's the nickname of one of my partners"

"And what do I call you?" Naomi pressed.

"Nothing" Abby replied her tone hardening. "And as for what I've told you, say nothing to no one, or there _will_ be consequences once this is over, got it?"

"Right" Naomi replied as they headed for the door.

Abby eased the door open and glanced down the hall. "Clear" She turned to find that Naomi had pulled the up her hood. Abby rolled her eyes and darted out the doorway.

The two girls crept down the hallway, eyes and ears alert for any presence of the mutated students. As they rounded a corner, Abby glanced at Naomi. The blonde girl move along silently beside her, her body taught, her feet stepping softly, a determined glint in her eyes. Abby was impressed. Anyone would think that she was a secret agent, by the way she moved. This, combined with her combat skills, made Abby wonder.

Abby suddenly froze as they passed a classroom door. A mutant was turning the corridor ahead. Naomi yanked open the door and they darted inside, softly closing it behind them. They waited with baited breath as the mutant passed by, not noticing them. Abby made to open the door, but froze when she heard another growl from behind the door. Peeking through the crack, she saw that three other mutants had joined the first one in the hallway.

"So what's the plan?" Naomi whispered, "Do we try to cure the other students or take Lance Boil down first?"

"I"ll handle Boil myself" Abby said, raising her hand as Naomi opened her mouth to argue. "I know that you want to help, but you haven't dealt with Boil before. I have, I know how slippery he can be." Naomi rolled her eyes, but mid-roll, her eyes froze, and a look of realization slowly spread across her face.

"What?" Abby asked as Naomi looked at her and smiled.

"I think I have an idea" Naomi replied, glancing back up at the ceiling.

Abby followed her gaze, but all she saw was the ceiling tiles and the lights and the fire sprinklers. _Wait a minute!_ Abby smiled. "The sprinklers" Abby realized.

Naomi nodded. "We pour the antidote into the sprinkler system, pull the fire alarm, and..."_  
_

"Antidote showers for everyone!" Abby's grin widened. "Smart thinking"

Naomi's face slightly reddened. "All we need to do is find the sprinkler system tank"

"Give me a second." Abby pulled out her communicator and quickly pulled up a blueprint of the school. Giving it a quick scan, she soon found what she was looking for. "The tanks are on the roof" She groaned.

"Don't worry about it" Naomi reassured her, holding her hand. "Leave that to me, you focus of taking down Boil"

"You sure you can handle it?" Abby cautioned, giving Naomi the antidote flask. "You won't get a second chance at this. Lance won;t be taken by surprise twice".

"I'm sure." Naomi replied, carefully placing the flask in her backpack. "Just give me half an hour before you pull the fire alarm."

Abby nodded. Suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open. Both girls jumped backwards as a mutant girl with tentacles for arms surged in, moaning, her yellow eyes locked on the both of them. Naomi paled but Abby raised her goop shooter and fired. A stream of green liquid shot out of the device and pinned the mutant to the wall, cocooning her.

"Wow" Naomi looked amazed.

"I know" Abby nodded. "Let's move before others show up" Naomi nodded, following her outside. The other mutants had moved on, for now.

"Good luck" The girls said to each other before splitting up and heading different directions. Naomi crept towards the doors that lead towards the roof, the antidote flask in her backpack, while Abby crept towards the gymnasium, goop shooter at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Tri-Genetics** **3 CH 2****  
**

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her heartbeat sounded so loud she was surprised that her mutated classmates weren't swarming down on her. The flask in her backpack felt like it weighed a ton, making her shoulders ache from its weight, or was that also nerves? Shaking her head, Naomi stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Okay" She breathed pulling up her hood. "Keep it together, Naomi. You can do this" She peaked around the corner and gritted her teeth. Two mutants were standing in the middle of the corridor, their backs to her.

_How do I get past those two muscleheads?_ Naomi wondered, scanning the hallway, then she noticed the open chemistry lab door. Glancing down the hall, Naomi darted across the hall and darted into the lab, closing the door just as one of them turned around.

Naomi darted under a desk and curled into a ball, her body visibly shaking as she heard growls from behind the door. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she heard the door to the lab open. She waited, hardly daring to breathe as she heard the two mutants searching the lab. _Why didn't I stay in the basement?_ She cursed inwardly as one of them passed really close to her hiding place. She shifted out of reflex and to her horror, something fell off the desk and rolled away from her. It looked like a ball of rubber bands. She watched, frozen with fear as the ball rolled along the floor and came to a stop, bumping against a cupboard door directly across from her. Slowly, the cupboard door opened with a loud _creeeak_, making Naomi flinch. The two mutants reappeared in her vision, thankfully facing away from her. One of them pulled open the door and they both looked inside. Naomi felt her muscles tighten. All they would have to do is turn around and see her, but thankfully, they stood up and kept moving. Naomi sighed in relief as she heard the door close.

She made to move out from under the desk and her eyes darted inside the cupboard. Inside were a group of empty soda bottles, two books of matches, and a small white card propped up against one of the bottles. Naomi squinted her eyes. The card read AMMONIA EXPERIMENT, DO NOT OPEN.

Naomi smiled. If those bottles contained what she thought they did, she may have found a solution. Spotting a rag lying on a counter, Naomi picked it up and tired it around her mouth and nose. Pulling her hood back up, she opened the cupboard fully and pulled out one of the bottles. She could just make out what looked like ten matches lying on the bottom of the were three bottles in total. Naomi carefully placed two of them in her backpack, and then crept over to the door. Edging it open, she peeked down the hall. The group of mutants were still there, fortunately, they were looking the other way again.

"Okay guys," Naomi whispered, her voice muffled by the rag covering her face. "Let's see what you think of this" She quickly unscrewed the lid of the third bottle and, in a fluid motion, sent it rolling down the hallway and dove back inside the classroom. From behind the door, she heard shrieks and snarls followed by a loud THUD and what sounded like a stampede thundering past. A few second later, Naomi slowly opened the door and stuck her head out, nearly gagging as a putrid smell seeped under the protective nose covering and assaulted her senses. One of the mutants was lying on the ground, unconscious, the rest has fled. Smiling, Naomi ran down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of another door. She tried the handle, locked. Naomi wasn't surprised, but she had hoped it would be easier. Pulling a hairpin from her pocket, she opened the clip and inserted it into the lock, wiggling it around like she had seen it done on TV.

"Come on. Come on" she urged, feeling her eyes start to water from the overpowering stench of ammonia emanating from the open bottle that lay ten feet away. "Why did it have to have Ammonium Sulfide? That stuff can be toxic in large quantities"

"What's going on here?!" A choked voice made Naomi jump, she felt the lock click as she looked around. Roger was standing at the end of the hall, a crowd of mutants behind him, one hand covering his nose, the other holding onto what looked like a water cannon. "What the...?" Roger spotted the open bottle, then locked eyes with Naomi. His eyes narrowed, her eyes widened. "I don't know who you are. But I know what you're gonna be!" Roger aimed his cannon at Naomi. A stream of snot shot out of the cannon. Naomi ducked, wrenched open the door, and darted through it, slamming the door shut behind her. As she raced up the stairs to the roof, she swung her backpack and unzipped it. Taking out the second bottle, she unscrewed the lid and threw it over her shoulder. The homemade stink-bomb clattered down the stairs and unleashed a fresh wave of stink on the mutants, who cried out and choked. As Naomi struggled to open the door at the top of the stairs she heard one distinct voice over the chaos below. Roger yelled "GET HER!"

**Meanwhile:**

Meanwhile, Abby crept down the halls towards the gymnasium, goop shooter at the ready. She rounded the corner and found herself face-to-face with mutant Paige. For a minute, both girls stood there, staring at each other. Than, Paige hissed and sprang. Abby fired, pinning Paige to the ceiling with a stream of goop. Paige opened her mouth to hiss again, and Abby fired again, covering Paige's mouth.

"That felt good" Abby smiled, watching Paige struggle. "Don't go anywhere Paige. I'll be right back" Chuckling at her joke, Abby turned and crept towards the gymnasium doors. Flattening herself against the wall, she adjusted the range of her shooter, straining to hear any noise coming from the other side of the door. She didn't hear anything, which confused her for a second, she also couldn't see any light coming from underneath the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Abby silently counted _one, two, THREE!_ On three, Abby kicked open the gymnasium door and barged in, expecting to find a crowd of angry mutants between her and her teammates, but the gym was empty. Well, almost empty, except for Ty and Lab Rat, who lay face-down on the floor in the center of the gymnasium, bound by what looked like snot.

"Ty! Lab Rat!" Abby rushed towards her teammates. She had almost reached them when Ty looked up, his eyes were green, and they were glowing. Screaming, Abby skidded to a halt as Ty and Lab Rat leapt to their feet, hissing with anger. "No, not you guys too!" Sinister cackling echoed through the room as the lights snapped on. Mutants poured from their hiding places behind the bleachers and the locker rooms, surrounding Abby instantly.

"Tisk tisk, dear Abby" Lance scolded as he emerged from the crowd of mutants, a triumphant look on his face. "You really shouldn't simply rush in like that. Especially when it's so predictable"

"You're not getting away with this, Boil" Abby sneered, aiming his shooter at him.

"I hate to disagree with such enthusiasm, but I already have!" Ty and Lab Rat raised their own goop shooters and fired. Abby darted out of the way and the streams of goop struck several mutants instead, trapping them. Still in mid-leap, Abby fired, the force of her blast knocking Lab Rat down and pinning him to the floor to the floor. The brown-skinned mutant squeaked in rage and Ty hissed, firing again. Abby just barely dodged that one.

"Come on Ty, you call that shooting!" Abby taunted, gooping up a dozen mutants with a series of well-aimed shots. Ty hissed and fired again and again. But he was so angry that he kept missing. "Wow, you have such bad aim!" Abby teased, shooting a glance at the clock. _I need to buy some more time_. She observed, _at least five more minutes_. "Come on Ty, time to find out who the better sibling is!" Abby motioned for Ty to attack her.

Ty hissed and threw down his shooter. Abby felt a smile flicker across her face as she gooped the face of a mutant who had tried to jump on her from behind. Ty leapt and Abby swung her shooter around, firing at point blank range. But Ty struck the shooter just as it fired, so only his foot was hit. Snarling, he knocked the shooter from Abby's hands. Abby gasped and backed up as Ty lashed out at her, just missing her by an inch as he strained to move his foot, which was stuck to the ground. Abby glanced at the clock again as the twenty remaining mutants surrounded her. Time or not, she had to risk it. Abby jumped, piling into the nearest mutant, causing him to stagger and fall. Rolling to her feet, Abby raced for the door, and the fire alarm control that stood next to it. But as she reached for it, she felt something wrap around her legs, causing her to trip. Glancing back, she saw that one of Paige's drones had grabbed her ankles. The blonde girl hissed, paring fangs. Before Abby could react, she felt another student grab her arms and haul her to her feet. "Let me go!" Abby struggled, but her captor's grip was like iron.

"Ha! Ha! You fail Abby Archer!" Lance crowed as Abby was forced into a kneeling position by Paige's two drones, each holding onto one of her hands while a third student placed his foot in the middle of her back.

"Don't count your boils before their popped" Abby shot back. "I've still got a few tricks"

"Oh really?" Lance cocked his head. "Please share with me"

"Ha! Like I'd..." Abby started to reply, but was interrupted when the gymnasium doors burst open. Roger appeared, coughing violently.

"And where have you been?" Lance demanded, Abby struggled the free herself, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Sorry boss, _cough,_ but it looks like we, _cough,_ missed one" Roger wheezed, stepping aside to let two mutants enter side by side, in between them was a small, struggling figure. Naomi!

_No!_ Abby's face fell as she watched Naomi being lead towards Lance. She looked bad. There was a dark bruise on her face and her eyes looked watery. But she looked more angry than hurt.

"A civilian? Well my dear" Lance turned back to Abby. "If this is what you meant by tricks, than I'd say it looks like I will have the last laugh!" Lance laughed out loud as Abby and Naomi struggled to free themselves from their captor's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Tri-Genetics** **3 CH 3****  
**

Lance continued to laugh, his insane cackle echoing throughout the gymnasium.

"You lose my dear" He bragged, glancing at Abby, who glared back at him. But inside she was beginning to panic.

_What do we do now?_ She thought to herself desperately. _Now that Naomi's been caught, our plan won't work._ She glanced at Naomi and saw fear in her face. Her eyes were watery and her lower lip trembled. Naomi whimpered in terror, caught Abby's eye, _and winked_!. Abby blinked in surprise. When she looked again, Naomi had looked away.

"And who have we here?" Lance leaned in toward Naomi, who whimpered in terror and tried to back away. As Lance, Roger, and the mutants all chuckled, Abby stared hard at Naomi's face. The terror was still there, but now it seemed false. _What an actress!_ Abby mentally commented. "Relying on a civilian to do your dirty work? Shame on you." Lance scolded. Abby gritted her teeth as a new fear entered her mind. What if Lance revealed to Naomi that Abby was a grossologist? Abby had hoped to keep her secret, but all Lance had to do was address her by name and Abby might lose what trust Naomi had in her.

_ Not that it would matter, anyway_ She realized. _Lance's already holding all the cards_.

"So now, what to do with you?" Lance continued, walking back to Abby. "I could just mutate you, like I did to your brother." Abby winced, glancing in Naomi's direction. The blonde girl cocked her head, but kept quiet. "But, I think it would be more fitting to make you watch as I use my mutant army to take over the city". Lance continued to brag, but Abby was only half listening, because Naomi had cocked her head again, but this time more urgently. Abby realized that Naomi was trying to tell her something. Abby shot Naomi a confused look, the blonde girl glanced at her backpack, than back at Abby. Abby followed her gaze, _what was she trying to say?_

"Hey!" Abby jumped as Roger's voice cut through Lance's, she'd forgotten he was there. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Abby tried to dodge the question, but Roger's scowl told her he wasn't buying it.

"Roger! Do you mind?" Lance growled.

"I'm telling you boss, they're up to something!" Roger protested. Meanwhile, Naomi had glanced at her backpack again. Abby's blood suddenly chilled. Lab Rat's antidote! It must still be in the backpack! _That_ must be what Naomi was trying to tell her. _  
_

"Oh please" Lance scoffed. "As if a _civilian_ could pull anything over on me"

"Uh Boil, aren't you forgetting that you were captured by one, twice?" Abby teased, causing Lance's face to turn redder than usual. Roger's angry look faded, replaced by a confusing stare. Lance raised a remote and pressed a button and Roger groaned in pain, holding his head.

"Witty to the end, I admire that" He smiled . "But make no mistake, this _is_ the end, for both of you."

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Abby glanced back at Roger, just in time to see Naomi glance at her backpack again. Roger followed her gaze and pounced upon the pack.

"Hey! Let go of that!" Abby yelled, struggling to break free, but the grip of her mutant captors was like iron. Roger opened the pack and rooted around inside of it, then pulled out what looked like a soda bottle.

"What is that?" Lance asked, reaching over to take the bottle, but Roger suddenly held it back, a look of alarm spreading across his face. "Give it to me" Lance demanded, holding out his hands, but Roger shook his head, opening his mouth to argue.

"I said GIVE IT TO ME!" Lance shrieked, pressing a button on his remote. Roger roared in pain and dropped the bottle. One of the mutants stooped to pick it up. Abby glanced at Naomi in horror and confusion. What was going on?

Naomi returned her gaze, _and winked again._ Abby gave Naomi a surprised look, and the girl mouthed something. "_Make him open it"_

"Well well" Abby glanced back to Lance, who was observing the bottle with some interest.

"No! Give me that!" Abby yelled, struggling to break out of his captor's grasp. With an almighty wrench, Abby broke free, tossing the bug eyes mutant over her shoulder in a Ju-jitsu move. Abby lunged at Lance, who snapped. Another mutant appeared out of nowhere in front of Abby, who slammed into him with an a bone-rattling THUD. Abby fell to the ground, winded and the mutant bent down and roughly hauled her to her feet.

"Well, now I am most intrigued." Lance said, motioning for the mutant holding the bottle, but stopped when he heard a whimper.

"Please" Naomi said, her voice choked with tears. "Please don't open that"

"And why wouldn't I open it dear?" Lance asked. Then his eyes lit up as a sudden realization hit him. "Ah, I see what you're getting at. Very clever. Roger!" The red-haired boy looked up. He hadn't moved during the whole encounter. The mutant tossed him the bottle and he caught it, still looking confused. "Open it!" Lance demanded.

Roger didn't move, he just stared at the bottle, turning it over in his hands. His mouth frowned in concentration, like he was struggling to remember something. "I said, open it" Lance repeated, raising his remote.

"Roger no! Don't!" Abby called out weakly, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"Please!" Naomi pleaded. Roger scratched his head, but the second he looked away, Abby glanced at Naomi and saw a smile flicker across her face.

"I said, OPEN IT!" Lance shrieked, pointing the remote. Roger flinched when he saw it and unscrewed the lid. There was a small hiss and Roger started gagging, dropping the bottle.

"What the...?" Abby stopped when she smelled a noxious odor, one she recognized. _Ammonium sulfide_!

"Hi-Ya!" Abby's head whipped around just in time to see Naomi copy the same move she'd used earlier, flipping her opponent above her head. As the startled mutant slammed into the ground, Naomi sprinted towards the exit door.

"St-_(Cough)-_Stop-Her!" Abby heard Lance's strangled yell as he started coughing. Most of the mutants were also coughign and choking from the stink bomb, but three of them leapt after Naomi.

"Oh no you don't" Abby said, then she whirled around, slamming her elbow into the upper chest of the mutant holding her. As she suspected, the mutant wheezed and loosened her grip. Still turning, Abby swept the mutant's feet out from under her, tripping her up. Abby sprinted after Naomi, catching one fo the three and tackling it. As she got to her feet, she saw that the other two mutants were lunging for Naomi, but the girl was too quick for them. She dodged one, leapt over the second and kept running. "Wow" Abby commented, impressed. Plenty of guts , a good actress, _and_ she was athletic. What's more, she didn;t seem bothered by the Ammonium sulfide at all. _"Maybe she should be a grossologist"_ Abby thought.

Naomi suddenly skilled to a halt by the door and glanced back, panting. Reaching up, she grasped the fire alarm control on the wall. Hope flared in Abby's eyes.

"Hey Boil!" Naomi yelled, causing Lance to look up. "Looks like you just lost, to a civilian!"

"Grab her!" He yelled, his voice muffled slightly by the cloth he was covering his mouth with.

"Time for a fire drill!" Naomi yelled back and pulled a small lever on the fire alarm. Instantly a piercing siren began to wail, causing the mutants to cover their ears and roar in pain. Red strobe lights began to flash and the sprinklers came on, unleashing a rain of liquid. Abby held her breath as she watched the liquid cover all the mutants, including Ty and Lab Rat. She crossed her fingers...Nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Abby yelled at Naomi, who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Wait for it!" Naomi yelled back, her voice barely audible over the shriek of the siren. Suddenly, the flow of water stopped. The pipes on the ceiling of the gymnasium groaned and shuddered. Abby glanced up at the ceiling as the sprinklers resumed spraying, the this time they were spraying a purple liquid.

"Yes!" Abby cheered, feeling the liquid run down her slime suit. Glancing around, she saw the mutated students fall to the floor one by one, their bodies shrinking and warping. Their claws retracting into fingers and their teeth resetting. After a few minutes, all that remained were a large mass of disheveled teens in torn clothes lying on the floor of the gymnasium.

"NOOOOOO!" Lance Boil screamed, seeing his mutant army dissipating before his very eyes. "This can't be! I can't lose to a _civilian_!"

"Game's over, Boil!" Abby crowed as Naomi ran over to join her. She looked drenched, but happy. Two girls exchanged a high-five.

"Not so, fools!" Lance raised his remote. "Attack!"

"Roger!" Naomi screamed and Abby spun around. She had forgotten about him. Roger stood twenty feet away, holding an acid shooter in his hands, but he wasn't

"I said, ATTACK!" Lance shrieked, turning a dial on the remote. Roger's knees buckled as he groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" Naomi cried out, running to Roger's side, "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"You're point being?" Lance sneered, but he did stop pressing the button. Abby was about to go help Naomi when a sudden movement caught her eye. Ty and Lab Rat, now normal, were struggling to stand up. Abby slowly began to move towards them.

"So, what kind of boss takes out his own failures on his employees?" Naomi demanded, looking mad.

"This particular employee and I have history" Lance answered. "_Bad_ history" He giggled, pressing the button again. Roger screamed in pain, dropping his acid shooter and rolling around on the ground, his head in his hands. Lance laughed, louder this time. "You may have ruined my plans, but at least I'll have the pleasure of destroying the civilian who bested me last time!"

Naomi looked around helplessly, then she saw Abby standing near Ty and Lab Rat. Abby inclined her head towards Lance and mouthed "_Distract him_" Naomi nodded.

"Hey, what exactly do you mean by that? Do you and Roger _know_ each other?" She called out.

"Ha!" Lance chortled. "This young man used to be my protege, but he also inhumanely imprisoned me in a cage, _twice_!" Naomi snorted a laugh, which made Lance glare at her. "I fail to see what is so amusing" He growled in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry" Naomi shook her head, laughter still ringing in her voice. "But _Roger?_ Imprisoning someone like you, twice? I really cannot see that happening, unless Roger's either cleverer than I thought or you're not as smart as you brag"

"What?" Lance's eyes flew wide. "You little brat! Don't you know who you're talking to? I am Lance Boil, evil criminal genius, and one of the biggest minds in this entire city!"

"Oh, is _that_ why you're head's so big?" Naomi replied sarcastically, "I thought it was because you'd had an allergic reaction to something. Maybe you should change your name to Lance Pufferface!"

While Lance and Naomi traded boasts and insults, Abby was working furiously to free Ty and Lab Rat.

"Abby, what's happening?" Lab Rat moaned.

"Shh" Abby replied as she began loosening the goop holding her two teammates down.

"uh Abby?" Ty's voice made Abby look up. Ty was staring at Naomi. "What is Naomi doing here?"

"She's helping" Abby whispered as she freed them. "I'll explain later. Can you reach your goop shooter?"

"No problem" Both boys nodded. Smiling, Abby turned back to the discussion. Naomi was laughing loudly and Lance was seething with anger.

"I mean seriously" Naomi practically yelled. "You should really have a doctor look at it, that humongous boil is obviously putting strain in your brain!"

"At least I have a brain I can use, you detention-reject!" Lance yelled back

"You know what you remind me of, a balloon" Naomi retorted.

"What? Why?" Lance looked confused.

"You both have a round shape and you're full of hot air" Naomi smirked as Lance gasped.

"Oh, ouch" Abby heard Lab Rat whisper as she tried to keep from laughing.

"You...you'll...you'll regret that!" Lance raised his remote again and spun the dial all the way. Roger screamed so loud that Abby's eardrums felt like they would pop. Pinkeye clutched his head, screaming like he was on fire.

"Roger!" Naomi darted to his side as Lance laughed.

"Foolish girl" He crowed. "You thought your meager insults could hurt me! But all you're doing is hurting your dear friend here!"

"Ready?" Abby hissed to Ty as his brother rose to his feet.

Ty nodded and aimed his goop shooter. "Hey Boil!" Both Lance and Naomi looked around. "Drop it!" He fired. Lance's eye widened, but he recovered and dodged out of the way.

"Nice try, nerdling!" He boasted as he dodged Abby's shot as well. He tapped another button and Roger began to shudder violently, like he was having a seizure. "I'm really enjoying this!" Boil exclaimed, dancing around the gymnasium, dodging shot after shot. Naomi, who was trying to calm Roger down, glared up at Lance, then her vision narrowed on the remote control.

"Give me that!" Naomi's yell made Lance turn, just in time to see the blonde girl come flying at him in a desperate leap to grab Lance's remote. Lane twisted, trying to get out of the way. Naomi missed the remote, but she didn't miss Lance, slamming into him and knocking them both to the ground. As Lance fell, the massive boil on his head ruptured, spraying everything around him, including Naomi, in pus. Lance's remote flew into the air. Naomi tried to scramble up to grab it, but her feet slipped on the pus-slicked floor and she could only watch as it fell and smashed on the gymnasium floor. Roger's screams suddenly stopped and he collapsed to the floor and lay still.

"No!" Lance yelled. "My revenge!" Then he glared at Naomi. "This is all your fault, girl. Mark my words, I will make you pay for this!"

"I don't think so!" Lance looked up at Ty's answer, just in time to be blasted by a stream of goop. The force of the blast was so strong that if propelled Lance across the gymnasium floor tot he far wall, then cocooned him against the wall. "You stay away from her!"

"Go lover boy" Abby said under her breath. Lab Rat nodded in agreement as he knelt down to examine Roger.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping a shaky Naomi to her feet.

"I think so, but..." Naomi looked at Lance, plastered against the wall, his swollen head deflated, then she glanced down at her soaked blouse and she gave Ty a strange look. "Is this stuff what I think it is?"

"Yep" Abby nodded from a few feet away. "You've been covered in pure undiluted puss" Ty shot Abby a glare, but strangely, Naomi didn't freak out.

"Interesting" She sniffed her hand, made a small face, then knelt down and scooped some puss off of the floor. She held it up almost like she was analyzing it. Ty and Abby exchanged amazed glances.

"She doesn't appear grossed out at all" Ty whispered to Abby, who nodded in agreement.

BANG! Everyone jumped as the gymnasium doors burst open. The detective strolled in, followed by at least five people in SWAT gear. "What happened in here?" He demanded. Ty and Abby pointed to Lance, who was glaring at them all though his cocoon of goop. "Oh, right. Take him away, boys!" The detective snapped his fingers and the SWAT men began to chip away at the cocoon, slowly peeling it off of Lance. Once he was free, he was then stuffed inside a dog crate to be transported to prison.

"Mark my words Grossologists! This is not the end of Lance Boil! I will have my revenge on all of you! and especially on your friend!" Ty and Abby could hear Lance's screams echo down the hallway as he was carried from the room.

"Nice work, Grossologists" The detective commented as the policemen that arrived began seeing to the kids, who were just now starting to come to.

"Thank you detective, but it was really Naomi here who deserves most of the credit" Abby motioned to the blonde girl, who started to blush. "We wouldn't have been able to stop Lance Boil without her"

"Really? Well, we owe you our thanks young lady" the detective smiled at Naomi, who glanced away shyly. Ty gave Naomi a big smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Giving her eyes a small roll, Abby turned to Lab Rat, who was scanning Roger. "How is he?" She asked as a paramedic arrived and knelt down to examine him.

"He's unconscious, but okay otherwise" Lab Rat replied. "But look at this" he handed his scanner to Abby. On the screen was an image of Roger's brain, outlined against the rest of it were a series of flashing dots.

"What are those?" Abby asked.

Lab Rat frowned. "Some sort of probes. I'm willing to bet that these probes had something to do with Roger's brainwashing"

Abby frowned as well. "Lance is lower than I thought" She growled. Just then, her communicator went off. Moving a short distance away, she flipped open the device. The Director's face appeared on the screen.

"Abby" He said. "Has Lance Boil been contained?"

"Yes sir." Abby replied, and the director seemed to visibly relax. A sudden thought flashed through Abby's mind and she smiled. "Actually Director, it's a good thing you called"

"What do you mean?" The director asked, looking confused now.

"I need to talk to you about something" Abby replied, glancing back at Naomi, who was now talking with Ty and the Detective.

**The Next day:**

"What am I looking at here, Lab Rat?" Abby asked in the Gag Lab the next day.

"My hunch was right" Lab Rat replied, pressing a few keys. The computer screen on the gag lab zoomed in on an image of Roger's brain, showing the probes. "Remember when Lance shrank himself and entered Ty's body?"

"Like I could ever forget that?" Ty mused, crossing her arms.

"Well" Lab Rat continued. "It turns out that he did the same thing here, then attached these probes to the portions of the brain that register pain and memory. In short, by causing Roger to feel intense pain, he could brainwash Roger and control him"

"Poor Roger" Ty sighed. "I don't know if ANYONE could withstand that kind of torture"

"Lance has sunk to an all-time low." Abby frowned, then she smiled. " Good thing you destroyed those probes Ty. Guess you're not so bad driving around someone's body after all."

"Well, at least Lance wasn't in Roger's body, but yeah, that shrinking ray was pretty fun" Ty agreed, laughing. Suddenly there was a chirping and the image vanished. The director's face appeared.

"Agents, ah good, you're all here" The director looked stern, as usual.

"What's the matter, sir?" Ty asked, looking confused. He glanced at Lab Rat, who shrugged.

"We need to discuss a very important matter that has been brought to my attention" the director replied in a serious tone, but the corners of his mouth flickerd upwards for a second.

"This, wouldn't have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday, would it sir?" Abby asked, smiling.

"Indeed, Abby" The director replied. Then he cleared his throat and continued. "Based on reports given to me by both Abby and the Detective, it is clear that our victory over Lance Boil was primarily due to luck. We allowed ourselves to become overwhelmed and understaffed. Agents, that is a situation that we CANNOT find ourselves in again. If other villains hear of how close Lance came to victory, they may employ his method against us in the future. We cannot keep relying on luck to bail us out"

"I definitely don't want that nightmare happening again" Lab Rat agreed, looking solemn.

"So, how do we prepare ourselves against this expanding kind of threat?" Ty asked.

"By expanding our own forces. We need a new Grossologist" The Director announced.

"What?" Lab Rat and Ty exclaimed at the same time, but Abby's smile widened.

"A new agent will only get in the way!" Lab Rat complained, but the Director shook his head.

"Don't worry Lab Rat, this new recruit will be working with Ty and Abby in the field."

"Okay" Ty looked thoughtful. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have fresh blood around here, but who could we get? Roger already knows about us"

"He's in no condition to do field work!" Abby retorted "Beside, I still don't fully trust him."

"Okay, who would _you_ recommend?" Ty snapped, looking annoyed.

"Abby has already nominated someone and I approve" The director's image vanished replaced by another one. For a few seconds no one spoke.

"No Way!" Ty exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Cool" Lab Rat added, nodding.

"Yes!" Abby pumped her fist. "This will be perfect!"

**Later that day**

Naomi opened her locker, jumping slightly as the latch clicked. she had been like this all day. Her memory was still fresh from yesterday's battle, but everyone acted so normally. It was as if the battle hadn't even happened.

"Oh, Hi Roger" Naomi called as Pink Eye passed by. Roger looked at her, confused, then winced and put his hand on his head. "Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, except for these splitting headaches I've been having." Roger replied, wincing again.

"I understand. You were in a lot of pain yesterday" Naomi mused as she reached for her bookbag.

"What do you mean?" Roger gave her a confused look.

Naomi's eye widened. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked, sounding astonished.

"No, why? What happened yesterday?" Roger's tone suddenly grew serious and he narrowed both his eyes at Naomi.

"Um" Naomi suddenly felt scared. "you tripped over my bookbag and banged your head on my locker door." She quickly explained, laughing sheepishly.

Roger's angry face softened into a confused one. "I did?"

"Yeah, you must have hit your head pretty hard." Naomi placed a hand on Roger's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Roger replied, then paused for a minute. "Thanks Naomi"

"You're welcome" Naomi smiled as Roger walked away. Then she sighed with relief. She didn't know why Roger, or anyone else for that matter, didn't seem to remember what had happened yesterday, but it didn't seem to matter.

Suddenly Naomi felt a hand grab her shoulder. Before she could scream, or even move, she felt herself being yanked backwards into her locker, which slammed shut behind her, enveloping her in darkness. Naomi glanced around, but couldn't see a thing. Besides the light that streamed through the slits of her locker door, she seemed to be surrounded by shadows on all sides. Then, suddenly, one of the shadows _moved_!

Naomi darted backwards, her hand over her mouth. "Greetings Naomi" The shadow spoke. Naomi's eyes widened in fear.

"H-how do you know my name?" She finally stammered. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself" The shadow replied, stepping into the light. "I am the Director of The Bureau of Grossology!"

"The bureau of..." Naomi gasped as realization hit her . "You're a grossologist!" She exclaimed.

"Not exactly' The Director replied, shaking his head. "but I do work with them. or rather, they work for me"

"Huh?" Naomi cocked her head, confused.

"I'm here because I wanted to personally thank you for assisting my field agent in defeating Lance Boil." The Director continued. Naomi winced despite herself as memories of yesterday flooded her mind.

"Well, I didn't really do that much" She replied sheepishly, looking a little embarrassed.

"That's not what she told me" The director said, smiling. "She said you not only came up with a way to deliver the antidote to all of the infected students at once, but you also proved to be a capable fighter and a brilliant strategist"

"Well, I've got three athletic older brothers, and I do take ballet, but still I..." Naomi said, looking embarrassed, but the Director cut her off.

"And to top it off, when you were fighting with Boil you ruptured his...um...boil, and was covered from head to toe in pus, and you didn't "freak out"" The Director emphasized the last two words with his fingers.

"Well it was a little disgusting, but kind of cool really. It smelled kind of interesting and was surprisingly firm to the touch It reminded me of jello" Naomi stated, but stopped when she noticed the sickened look on the Director's face. "Sorry" She quickly finished.

"Anyway" He said, straightening up and clearing his throat. "There is another reason you're here. The Bureau of Grossology is looking for new agents, and when I heard what you did, I knew you would be a perfect recruit for our organization." He smiled as Naomi's eyes lit up.

"You...you want _me_ to be a grossologist?" She stammered, not quite believing what he was saying. "Wh-why me?"

"Simply my dear, you have the smarts, you have the skills, but most importantly, you have the stomach." The director replied. "You are perfect grossology material".

Naomi frowned, thinking. "But remember" She looked up as the director continued "Should you accept my offer and become a grossologist, you will join the few who are the front line against crimes repulsive and repellent. It will not be easy, and it _will_ be gross. It is not a job for the faint-hearted. Choose wisely"

Naomi was silent for a minute, than looked up and smiled. "Alright, I'm in!"

"Excellent!" The Director beamed. "we must begin at once. Follow me" He turned and vanished into the the darkness of what Naomi now saw was some sort of tunnel. Naomi glanced back towards her locker door, and the light streaming through it, then turned and followed the Director into the darkness.

The tunnels twisted and turned, until Naomi lost all sense of direction. Eventually they came to a door with a keypad. The director entered a code and the door slid open. Beyond the door were clean white hallways with blue paneling. The surprise of the sudden transfer from dark tunnel to bright hallway must have been clear on Naomi's face because the director chuckled as they kept walking. Eventually the Director stopped at another door, which opened automatically and they walked in. Naomi gasped.

"Welcome to the Gag Lab" The Director announced as Naomi gazed around at the most high-tech laboratory she had ever seen. Shelves containing chemicals and gross-looking things in jars lines the walls, while a series of microscopes and other devices sat on a group of lab tables. A large screen covered the far wall and a computer terminal sat a few feet away from it. A dark-skinned boy was sitting at the computer terminal, typing away. The director cleared his throat and the boy looked up. Naomi gasped again. It was one of the boys from yesterday!

"Naomi, meet Lab Rab, out chief gross analyst" The director introduced the boy, who spun around in his chair. He was wearing a large blue hoodie and dark pants.

"Nice to meet you" Naomi said, reaching out to shake his hand, but Lab Rat simply nodded at her.

"We have met, but I was all mutated back then" he said simply, as if that was all that was needed to be said.

"So, we;ll be working together, huh?" Naomi said, glancing around again.

"Not exactly" Lab Rat replied. "I've got all the help I need already" There was a chattering noise and a large white rat hopped onto Lab Rat's shoulder. "Oh, right. Say hi, Hermes" The rat squeaked and gazed at Naomi with its clear red eyes.

"Right" The Director said, but Naomi wasn't sure if he was truly agreeing with Lab Rat or just being sarcastic. "He's right though, you won't be working with Lab Rat. You'll be working with our two other field agents"

"Really?" Naomi glanced around, but didn't see anyone. "Where are they?"She asked.

Lab Rat chuckled as he turned back to his computer. "Oh, they're around here somewhere"

Abby chuckled as she watched from where she and Ty were handing from the ceiling. Naomi was almost right under them and had no idea they were there. She glanced at Ty and nodded, then they both dropped down to the floor behind Naomi. Abby could literally see the blonde girl jump as she raised her goop shooter and rested the point in the center of Naomi's back. "Freeze!" Abby yelled in a loud voice. "Don't move!"

"Hi-Ya" Naomi cried out as she spun, swinging her leg out in a roundhouse kick. She moved so fast that Abby barely had time to react. She grabbed Naomi's foot with her free hand and held it.

"Ha Ha! Psyche!" Naomi's eyes widened as she recognized Abby and the anger that was blazing in them a moment ago was replaced with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"You again!" She exclaimed as Abby released her foot.

"Come on!" Abby scolded "Is that any way to talk to your new partners?"

"Ahem!" The director cleared his throat loudly. The room grew quiet. "Naomi, say hello to your 'new partners', our current field agents, Ty and Abby Archer"

Naomi, who had been in the process of extending her hand out to them, froze when she heard their names. For a few seconds, she just stood there, eyes wide, like she'd just been shocked or stung. "Wait? What?" She finally stammered, once her brain had registered this information. Abby snorted with amusement as she reached up and removed her goggles.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed as Naomi's mouth dropped open.

"Abby?" She said softly, then glanced towards Ty, who reached up more hesitantly and removed his goggles. "And Ty?"

"Hi Naomi" Ty replied, somewhat shyly. He avoided her gaze so Naomi looked back at Abby.

"You guys are grossologists?" Naomi still looked thunderstruck, then a smile slowly crept over her face. "unbelievable!"

"Believe it, Naomi" Abby crowed, and shook hands with her. "We're grossologists and now so are you"

Naomi smiled at Abby, but then her gaze turned back to Ty and her smile faded.

"Ty, are you okay?" She asked. Ty muttered something inaudible and his cheeks tuned red.

"Oh don't worry. I think he's just lovesick" Abby joked, laughing. Lab Rat chuckled and even the director looked somewhat amused. Ty's entire face turned red and he glared at his sister, but stopped when Naomi walked over to him and took his hand.

"I think we need to talk" She said, before glancing at the others.

"Well, I assume you can take things over from here" The director nodded to Abby before walking out of the room.

"Hey Abby, come look at this" Lab Rat called from his workstation. Abby walked over as Ty and Naomi retreated to the far corner of the Gag Lab, where they began talking in low voices.

"What is it?" Abby asked, leaning over Lab Rat's shoulder. Lab Rat pulled up an image of Roger's brain on his computer screen.

"I was doing an analysis on those probes that Lance wired into Roger's brain, and I discovered a sort of side effect." He explained.

"Side effect?" Abby cocked her head.

"You see, the probes were designed to cause roger to feel intense pain when he saw memories of you guys, but they also caused Roger to momentarily forget most to he information in his brain at the time that was partially the way that Lance was able to brainwash him, by making him think that his only purpose was to end the pain by destroying us, But now that the probes are gone, his psyche has overwritten any memories that are connected with the pain, both recent and older." Lab Rat continued.

"So, you're saying that Roger not only can't remember anything that happened yesterday, but he's completely forgotten about Ty and me being grossologists?" Abby asked.

"It looks that way" Lab Rat replied.

"That makes sense" Both of them turned to find that Naomi and Ty were standing right behind them. "When I spoke with Roger in the hall earlier, he acted like he didn't know who I was." Her face fell. "Poor guy"

"It's probably for the best" Ty replied, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi smiled at Ty and he smiled back. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh Naomi, before I forget, if you're going out into the field, you'll need a slime suit like Ty and Abby." Lab Rat said, pointing towards a door in the wall. "You'll find one in there. Go change. I want to make sure we measured it right"

"Oh, okay" Naomi sounded a little hesitant but she headed into the backroom anyway.

"Well, well, looks like someone _finally_ got over his 'sickness'. Abby teased, glancing at Ty.

"You're just jealous" Ty fired back, but he smiled.

"Right" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Now now, just be glad that Naomi didn't end up like Kid Rot did" Lab Rat jabbed, making Abby gasp. Ty burst out laughing.

"That was uncalled for!" She exclaimed, shooting Lab Rat a look.

"Right" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like I've got it, and you don't" Ty bragged, sighing happily. Abby shook her head, but smiled anyway.

"Ahem. How do I look?" Naomi's voice made everyone look up. She was dressed in a dark pink slimesuit with dark purple highlights and had just fastened a pair of slop goggles over her eyes.

"Nice" Ty said, blushing again.

"I'll say" Lab Rat spun in his chair and even Hermes stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Pink is definitely your color" Abby commented.

"You think so?" Naomi asked, looking herself over. Abby and Ty both nodded. Then Ty walked over and handed Naomi a communicator.

"Welcome to the grossologists" He said, stepping back.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Everyone jumped as an alarm began ringing. The director's face appeared on the screen.

"Grossologists! Sloppy Joe is attacking a flower market! You need to stop him!" He shrieked, before flickering out.

"Sloppy Joe?" Naomi asked.

"Big, stinky, stench-obsessed bad guy" Ty explained.

"I've got the coordinates" Lab Rat announced.

"Right, let's roll!" Abby and Ty sprinted for the exit, but stopped when they noticed that Naomi wasn't following them.

"Naomi, you coming or not?" Abby called.

"Come on, I'll let you sit up front with me!" Ty offered, jingling the keys of the GRS-1. Naomi giggled as Abby sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming!" She said before sprinting after Ty and Abby.

**Ten minutes later**

Ten minutes later the GRS-1 touched down outside an outdoor flower market. As soon as Abby emerged from the GRS-1 she winced.

"Yep. Joe's been here all right" She commented. Naomi sniffed the air and started coughing.

"Sounds like he still is" Ty added as a loud toot sound came from inside the main area of the market.

"Come on" The three agents crept through the flowered archway entrance and ducked behind a line of boxes. Peeking over the top of them, they saw Joe spraying gas onto a row of flowers about ten feet away, as they watched, the flowers started to wilt.

"Those poor flowers" Naomi whispered, clenching a fist.

"Any ideas Ty?" Abby asked, readying her goop shooter.

"I think it's time to introduce Joe to our new friend" Ty replied, glancing at Naomi, who smiled eagerly.

"You ready?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah" Naomi replied as she cocked her own shooter.

Ty nodded, then stood up. "Hey Joe!" She yelled. The stinker looked up as Ty aimed his shooter at him. "What did flowers ever do to you?"

"Bah, I hate flowers!" Joe replied. "Almost as much as I hate Grossologists!"

While Joe was yelling, Abby and Naomi each snuck around a row of flowers to attack from different sides.

"Step away from the flowers, Joe!" Abby yelled as she rose up from hiding, her goop shooter ready. Joe whirled to face her, eyes narrowed.

"Make me!" He bellowed, raising a spray bottle, but suddenly the bottle and Joe's hand were covered in goop.

"Hey!" Joe spun around to face Naomi, who had risen from cover and fired a perfect shot. froze, looking dumbfounded. "What the-? Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm new" Naomi replied, firing again, this time at the ground. Sloppy Joe stepped backwards and slipped on the goop, and fell with a THUD.

Joe growled as he glanced up at Ty, Abby, and Naomi. The three teens smiled down at him.

"Sloppy, Joe" Naomi scolded, shaking her head. "Really sloppy" Ty and Abby snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Joe replied, then gave an almighty belch, spraying the threesome with spit. While they shielded their faces from the spray, Joe heaved himself to his feet and ran.

"Okay, _that_ was gross" Naomi admitted, wiping droll off of her mouth.

"That's our job" Ty replied, taking aim at Joe's retreating figure.

"Still feeling ready?" Abby teased.

Naomi smiled. "Shoot on three?"

Abby smiled back at her. "One"

Ty gave Naomi a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Two"

Naomi smiled and took aim. "Three" She fired. Three streams of goop shot through the air. There was a loud splatt, followed by a yell from Sloppy Joe. Ty and Abby almost didn't hear Naomi's happy sigh.

Almost.

**THE END**


End file.
